The Meta Knight Files
by Meta Knight of the Sonnets
Summary: Two girls drop off the one thing Scully and Mulder want: a real, live alien named Meta Knight. However, the shadow government wants to kill him. Now the FBI agents must protect Meta Knight, and they find out that the two girls are X-Files themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**_Meta Knight of the Sonnets does not own any x files or kirby characters mentioned in this fanfiction_**

Scully's cell phone rang on her way to work, and Mulder started jabbering on the other end before she could say hello.

"I have an alien at the office. A real one. Where are you?" he said. She could hear the excitement in his voice and smiled to herself.

"I'm going to be five minutes or so, and I really doubt it's an alien," she said.

"You'll see. See you in five minutes," he said, hanging up. The alien sitting next to Mulder gave him a quizzical stare under his mask.

The five minutes or so until she arrived felt like an eternity for Mulder. For once, he'd have a chance to prove himself right about everything, and Scully was already a minute late.

"Scully, Meta Knight, Meta Knight, Scully," he said when the arrived.

Scully took one look at the alien and rested her head in her hands. "That's obviously a small child in a costume," she said.

"I am not a child," Meta Knight said, drawing his sword. Mulder had warned him about Scully, but he took offense anyway.

Scully knelt to examine him, invading his personal space and turning him around. "Fine, then you're a dwarf with a Spanish accent…Funny, I can't seem to find a zipper or anything," she said.

"Do you dare challenge me?" Meta Knight said. He took a step forward. Scully pulled out her gun and pointed it at the alien.

"Yes I do. You are a fraud," she said. Her voice stayed even, but Mulder recognized it as a sign of her anger.

He got in between them before a fight could break out. Meta Knight and Scully had to peer around him to see each other.

"This fighting is the last thing we need. The Syndicate is after Meta," he said.

Scully put her gun away, and Meta Knight sheathed his sword. "Scully is going to be skeptical; it's her job. Now, I don't want any fights from the two of you, all right?"

"Very well, human. I shall consent to peace for now," Meta Knight said.

"All right, Mulder." Scully turned away, and then stopped to look back at Meta Knight.

"Wait, I recognize him," Scully said, "He's on the cartoon my godson watches. He's friends with a pink puff ball or something. He claims he's from Planet Pop Star. Where did you find him?" She moved over to the computer and searched Meta Knight on Google. Plenty of pictures and information appeared.

"He was dropped off by a couple of girls from Pennsylvania. The Syndicate went after them. One claimed she's a werewolf," Mulder said.

Scully quirked an eyebrow. She thought Mulder fell for a hoax, which was unlike him. "I want to talk to these girls before the Syndicate gets to them. The werewolf thing is probably an X-file on its own."

Mulder smiled. "It gets better. The other says she's a chupacabra. We have a third X-file there. It makes for a pretty interesting case. Are you up for it?"

Scully took a moment to think it over. She felt that this was a hoax, but she found the idea of three X-files in one tempting. "I guess it's worth a look," she said.

They spent the rest of the morning driving to Pennsylvania. The drive was uneventful, except for the predicament of getting Meta Knight in a seat belt. After a few hours, they pulled up in front of Dumont High School. The red brick building sat on top of a hill, looking for all the world like any other high school in America.

Mulder and Scully brought Meta Knight inside with them after his protests and some sword wielding. However, their only caveat was that Meta Knight had to wear a jacket in a feeble attempt to appear human.

The trio was ushered to the gym doors, where they were told they could meet the girls in question. The two girls appeared after a few moments, clad in gym clothes and slightly sweaty.

"I'm Agent Mulder. I spoke with you on the phone. This is my partner Agent Scully, and I think you two know Meta Knight," Mulder said.

He introduced the pair to Scully as Ariel and Brianna. The pair of teenagers seemed nondescript, a pair of brunettes that could be found in any high school. The one distinguishing feature was Ariel's marked lack of height.

"Why did you bring Meta Knight back? We gave him to you for a reason," Ariel said before Mulder could begin asking questions.

The group fell into an awkward silence, and the teenagers shared an uncomfortable giggle. Mulder and Scully realized that they had been in such a rush to investigate a triple X-file that they failed to think of the girls' safety completely.

"But it's good to see you, Meta," Brianna offered. Meta Knight glared at her, unhappy at the name "Meta."

"We're here to investigate your claims about being a werewolf and chupacabra," Scully said.

Brianna shot a glare at Ariel. "I told you leaving Meta with those people wasn't a good idea," she said.

"I didn't know this would happen," Ariel said. She turned to the FBI agents. "We don't really like to advertise the fact that we're wolfish. I guess you can see why."

"That makes sense. So explain the basis of your…" Mulder searched for the word.

"Lycanthropy?" Ariel offered.

"Yes," he said.

"You know the basics. Change every full moon into a wolf for the night. Go all blood thirsty. Can only kill me with a silver bullet, so I'm immortal. I got bitten in Elizabethan England, and Brianna got bit recently," Ariel said.

"I need blood to survive. I'm kinda like a vampire, too," Brianna said. "You know they exist, too, right?"

Scully's eyebrows shot up, but Mulder didn't react. "Four X-files in one case. This has got to be a new record," he said.

Ariel and Brianna looked at each other for a moment. "We're in danger," Ariel said, "I think we have a lot more to talk about than just lycanthropy."

"I think you're correct," Mulder said. "Tell us everything, and start from the beginning."

**_Thank you for reading. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel cleared her throat. "It happened like 400 years ago when I was 15."

Scully opened her mouth to say something, but Mulder silenced her with a nudge. Ariel hesitated, and then continued.

_A teenage girl hummed to herself as she walked down an alley. The light from the full moon created a false sense of security in the shortcut home. A growl cut through the normal sounds of a London night._

"You didn't know someone was following you?" Mulder said.

Ariel considered, and then shook her head. "The only thing I heard was a cat going through the trash."

Scully quirked an eyebrow, and the girl's eyes fell to the floor. "Go on, Ariel," Mulder said.

_She spun in search of the sound. A wolf leaped out of the shadows and pinned her down. It sunk its teeth into her shoulder, and she shrieked in pain. The creature ran away, as though it was afraid of the sound. She rolled onto her stomach and touched the wound on her upper back. Warm, sticky blood covered her hand. Without a second thought, she ran home. _

_The next day a neighbor, Emilia, came to check on Ariel. She looked unusually tired, had known about the bite without being told, apologized for it, and explained what her friend had become. Within a few days, she met the rest of the wolf pack, a total of four others._

Silence rang through the hallway after Ariel completed her tale. She rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for the verdict.

_S_cully was the first to say something. "That…couldn't have happened," she said. Her skepticism surprised no one.

"Why not?" Mulder said. All the details added up, and he believed the story to be true.

Scully, on the other hand, found a flaw. "If you were born in England, why don't you have an accent?"

Ariel's cheeks turned slightly pink as she answered. "I've spent so much time here that I've lost it. I've been here since the Blitz."

Scully was about to press this, but Mulder talked over her.

"So, Brianna, what's your story?" he said. Brianna had been leaning on the wall next to Ariel, watching the argument.

"Er-" But before she could get farther than that, Meta Knight cut her off.

"Someone's coming," he said. Scully and Mulder turned, expecting a teacher. They found themselves face-to-face with a man in a black coat and sunglasses.

He was also pointing a gun at the group.

Mulder and Scully immediately reached for their guns, but the man fired a shot. The bullet missed Scully's shoulder and hit the wall opposite, and she flinched away from the spot.

"Hand over the alien and those girls, and we won't have to hurt you," the man said.

"I don't think we're going to hand over the only evidence of aliens we have," Mulder said.

The man's lips twitched. "Then you all have to die." With that, he fired three shots.

Meta Knight pulled his sword out , jumped forward, and deflected all three bullets. They spiraled into the wall.

"Run! I'll hold him off!" Meta Knight said. Mulder was about to protest, but Scully grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Mulder, we have to evacuate the school!" she said. "Someone could get hurt." Mulder looked at Meta Knight, then ran with Scully and the girls down a hallway.

Ariel and Brianna led the way, as they knew the school the best. In the middle of a deserted hallway, they froze.

"Guys, we have to keep going," Mulder said. "They might get past Meta Knight."

"We know that." Brianna said. She and Ariel were examining some rolled-up wrestling mats. They looked at each other for a moment and grinned.

Meta Knight ran into a empty hallway in the school, stopped, and leaned against a wall as a group of men ran by. When Mulder, Scully, and the girls ran off, half a dozen men had stepped out from around the corner and started firing. Meta Knight let out a sigh, and relaxed a little. That is, until he felt something poke him in the back. He nearly let out a yell as he swiveled, poised to strike. However, he relaxed when he saw Scully's head poking out of one of the mats.

"What are you doing…in a wrestling mat?" Meta Knight said. He looked up and realized that there were heads poking out from other wrestling mats. Mulder was behind Scully, and Ariel and Brianna were peeking from their mats on the opposite wall.

"Hiding," Scully said.

"I think there's another mat in the wrestling room, Meta Knight, if you want," Brianna said with a smile. Meta Knight stared at her, and then shook his head.

"Or you could share with Brianna," Ariel added.

"We can't hide here all day," Meta Knight protested. "We have to evacuate the school."

Brianna smiled. "Aw, he cares!"

"You're right, Meta Knight," Mulder said, since he saw a tint of red flash in Meta Knight's eyes. He examined the walls. "Go over there and pull the fire alarm, Meta Knight."

"Unless you're too short," Brianna said.

Meta Knight glared at Brianna before obeying, and within seconds, a flashing light along with a siren filled the hallways. All over the school, students emptied out of their classrooms and filed outside. The four wormed out from inside the mats and made their way outside. Brianna and Ariel blended in with their classmates, and Scully, Mulder, and Meta Knight made it into their car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meta Knight of the Sonnets does not own any x-Files or Kirby characters._**

The phone rang when Ariel got home from school. The caller ID said her school district was calling, and her heart beat faster.

"Hello?" she said

"Hello. This is a recording," the voice of her principal said. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her school sent out automated recordings regularly, and it made sense for them to do something like that after the events in the gym. "Today at Dumont High School, the police were called in to investigate allegations that certain students were using illegal drugs. In the course of these events, certain students in question pulled a gun on the police. However, no students, faculty members or police were harmed in this process. You can be assured that we are doing all we can to take care of the matter, and you should not be alarmed. Have a wonderful day."

When she pressed the hang up button on the phone, Ariel felt like her insides had been removed and replaced with Styrofoam. There were two people she needed to talk to, so she pulled out the card Agent Mulder had given her earlier that day and dialed.

"Mulder," he answered.

"It's Ariel. I just got a call from the school district. It was one of the automated calls, and they said that the police were called in because of illegal drugs," she said, the words tumbling over each other.

"That happens a lot," he said.

Ariel resisted the temptation to groan. "But they lied. To everybody," she said.

"That's why this is so dangerous," he said.

The line was silent for a moment. "I'm scared," she said.

"Good. That's healthy. Scully and I are going to protect you and Brianna. Now, I don't think the Syndicate is going to go after you so soon, because I think Meta Knight is the one they want. You should be safe for now," he said.

"All right. What if people think Brianna and I are the ones doing the illegal drugs?" she said. She was over 500 years old, and she was still conscious about high school gossip.

"No one is going to connect you to it if you keep your heads down," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll be here 'til Friday," he said. She laughed and disconnected the phone. That was when Brianna called her to tell her what she just told Mulder. Apparently, Brianna had just spoken to Scully.

They called a meeting that evening at Brianna's house. Scully, Mulder, Meta Knight, both girls, and their parents attended, gathered around the Donahue's dining room table.

"You're daughters and in danger and they claim to be mythical creatures," Scully said, getting right to the point.

A silence fell, followed by a volley of questions from the parents. Mulder called for a hush.

"First, did you know what the girls were claiming before now?" he said.

Ariel's parents answered in the affirmative. "We took her in because we're friends with a member of her wolf pack, Emilia. It was a favor to her," her mother said.

Brianna's parents, on the other hand, didn't know quite as much. Brianna explained her change into a chupacabra from the animal bite she'd gotten. The FBI presence and the shooting at school seemed to convince them that their daughter told the truth.

"As you know," Mulder said, "there was a shooting at school today. No one was hurt, but we have reason to believe that the same people responsible for that were after your daughters."

Multiple parents asked about where the information came from. "Your daughters dropped our friend Meta Knight off to our offices. He's an alien." Scully glared at him, so he amended, "We have reason to believe that he's an alien."

"Where did they get an alien?" Ariel's father said.

Both girls studied their feet and flushed. "Remember my science fair project? We messed around with it and accidentally contacted planet Popstar," Ariel said.

Brianna's mother groaned. "I knew I should have gotten rid of your Meta Knight obsession, Brianna," she said.

Meta Knight glanced up. "Obsession?" he said.

Brianna flushed harder and Ariel giggled. Mulder cleared his throat and continued, "Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd, is currently broken. Until he fixes it and returns home, I recommend that Scully and I keep watch over him and your girls for their protection."

The four parents nodded and made noises of agreement. Scully said, "To comply with the school district's story, we're going to say that the girls are members of a sort of witness protection program." More nods and agreement.

They worked out a time schedule for protection. Scully would watch Ariel, and Mulder would guard Meta Knight and Brianna.

That night, four shell-shocked parents went to bed feeling a little less safe than usual.


End file.
